Jackson Dunmar II
Introduction Jackson Dunmar II is the first born to Kathryn and Jackson Dunmar Sr, whose family lineage reaches as far back as the Knights of Old themselves. He is also cursed/blessed with a form of Lycanthropy, a disease which allows him to change between human and a massive Werebear. Background Being the oldest of the two Dunmar boys, Jackson stands to inherit everything. His powers first appeared when he turned 12 and his body began to change. Nearly overnight his body doubled in size, His muscles became larger, and his senses a little sharper. His parents, especially his father, paniced and took him to every specialist they could, trying in vain to find a cure. After a year they stopped trying and just hid Jackson away in the mansion. When he was fifteen the full extent of his power manifested themselves when he morphed into a werebear for the first time while trying to stop his best friend Kaylinn from being attacked by three thugs in a back alley. His parents at first were at a loss with what to do, but as his father heard the few people that praised the mysterious creature's efforts, his son's path became clear to him, and for the first time in the three years since Jack's first symtomps, he told his son that he was proud of him. Shortly after Jackson turned 16 his parents were informed of the Academy and they decided that was where he needed to be. Personality and Appearance Laid back, doesn't take offense easily (unless someone hurts his friends), Friendly, Good Hearted, sense of Honor and loyalty. Can be quite shy around new people (especially girls), good sense of humor. He's a very loyal person to his friends. He doesn't like to kill, in fact he's not a violent person. If he sees a problem he wants to take care of it. He's quiet, a little shy at first, but occasionaly comes up with something funny. He likes to watch the interactions of the people around him, very thoughtful. He's overly trusting and will do anything for anybody. He's very forgiving, and usually forgets whatever happened. Due to his bear genes he is extremely muscled and well built, hard to knock over. As far as appearence, Need I say more? Powers and Abilities Jack is a Werebear and as such he has incredible strength, healing powers and other abilites associated with bears, such as razor sharp claws and a Roar that can inflict deafness and blindness. 10 Werebear: Elemental Control, 20-point powers 24 1) Werebear: Growth (+15 STR, +3 BODY, +3 STUN, -3" KB, 912 kg, -2 DCV, +2 PER Rolls to perceive character, 4 m tall, 2 m wide), Hero ID only (+1/4), Reduced Endurance (0 END; +1/2), Persistent (+1/2) (34 Active Points) 7 2) Roar Flash 2d6, Sight and hearing Cone no range 8 uses, Hero ID only (-1/4) 7 3) Healing 1 BODY, Can Heal Limbs, Reduced Endurance (0 END; +1/2), Persistent (+1/2) (30 Active Points); Extra Time (Regeneration-Only) 1 Turn (Post-Segment 12) (-1 1/4), Self Only (-1/2), Hero ID (-1/4) 10 4) Shape Shift: Shape Shift (Sight , Touch , Hearing and Smell/Taste Groups) (19 Active Points) 8 5) Super jump: Leaping +10" (19"/22" forward, 9 1/2"/11" upward) (Accurate, x4 Noncombat) (20 Active Points); Hero ID (-1/4) 8 6) Running +10" (17" total) (20 Active Points); Custom Modifier (Hero ID; -1/4) 16 Super Strength: +20 STR (20 Active Points); Hero ID (-1/4) (Modifiers affect Base Characteristic) 9 Bear Senses: +3 PER with all Sense Groups 36 Armor (15 PD/15 ED) (45 Active Points); Hero ID (-1/4) 16 +10 CON (20 Active Points); Custom ModifierOnly in hero ID (-1/4) 4 +5 PRE (5 Active Points); Only In Heroic Identity (-1/4) Weaknesses Human, when not morphed he is just as mortal as a normal kid. When morphed he is quite massive. He is not much faster than a human when on two legs. Constantly needs to eat because of a higher metabolism and being part bear, he likes to sleep. Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia Favorite Movies/TV: • Taken • Transformers • Get Smart • Chuck • The Office Favorite Music: • Classic Rock • Green Day • Linkin Park • 3 Doors Down • 3 Days Grace • Etc. Favorite Foods: • Italian • Mexican • Pizza • Cheeseburger Macaroni Favorite Drinks: • ½ Dr. Pepper ½ Pepsi • Mountain Dew Favorite Actors/Actresses: • Zooey Deschnel (major fan crush :P ) • Rachel Bilson • Shia Lebouf • Will Smith Thoughts on Other Students Seven: Jack likes Seven and respects him greatly, looking up to him in some ways Gen: Jack won’t deny that she’s hot, but from some of the rumors he’s heard, he knows she’s off limits. :P Lily: Lily is a sweet and pretty girl and one of Jack’s closest friends. He knows she can be a little shy so he always takes care to consider her feelings as much as possible. He would never do anything to hurt her. Giga: Jack hasn’t met Giga much, but he does find him extremely funny. Xander: A bit of a rush, but Xandy seems like a cool guy. Blake: He was cold at first to Jack at first, but Jack still has respect for the kid and knows that beneath his rough exterior, there’s a good heart. Nathan: A good kid, if timid. Hoshi: Jack immediately liked Hoshi and it seems made it his mission to help the guy get over his nervousness. Jack sees a great friend in Hoshi, and knows he’ll be a great hero. Sharra: Jack and Sharra have passed each other in the halls, although he’s never met her personally he can feel the fire burning inside her. Even from afar he likes something about Sharra, especially her hair. Shawn: A good guy and easy to get along with, Jack hasn’t spent much time with him though. Cleo: Jack likes Cleo a lot and they are great buddies. He feels extremely comfortable around her and can tell her anything. Alex: Will never understands what she sees in Maerik. In Jack’s opinion she could do a lot better. But he doesn’t know her very well. She seems like a great girl. Maerik: Sometimes he seems like an ok guy. Sometimes he’s a bit too cheesy, though Jack knows he himself can be cheesy at times. He doesn’t understand how Maerik ended up with Alex, but he hopes that he doesn’t mess up and hopes Maerik isn’t playing. Rio: Jack hasn’t met him personally, but already hates him. He can’t stand bullies. Lexi: A nice, if sometimes crazy girl who is one of Jack’s friends. Hot, but sometimes Jack worries about how frail she appears. Jason: Jack hasn’t interacted with Jason much, but he seems to be the team leader, and for that Jack gives him respect. Oddly enough Jack doesn’t mind old war stories either… Notes Jack has very high moral standards and prefers to wait until marriage, a goal of his. He likes girls and hopes to find someone special at some point, but he doesn’t really think anyone could ever like him. He hates people playing with other’s emotions and does his best not to either. He can certainly fight, but he has a soft spot for girls. He gets attached easily and wants to make them feel special, especially if he ever had a girlfriend. He's a genuinely nice guy who turns into a bear, but wishes he could do more for people, even though he does a lot already He's kind and caring, a good listener, puts others first, majorly under values himself He likes cupcake ice cream Obsessed with honey Blames himself for what happened to Kaylee, Kaylee hasn't spoken to him since and disappeared shortly before Jack joined the Academy. He had a major crush on her, one that still lingers to this day. He has a weakness for girls with brown or red hair, especially red hair. Tries to help everyone with their problems Loves playing video games Very easy going, doesn’t take offense at much. Unless of course you mess with his friends, then he’ll turn you inside out :P Category:Alpha Category:Characters